Amnesia
by Lyella626
Summary: Everything is perfect. The world is at peace and love is in the air. That is until an unfortunate incident spreads the lovers apart. However, the string of love is not so easily broken. Will the lovers be able to reunite, or will the string break and love be destroyed? (Jelsa story) Sequel to Shy Love.
1. Chapter 1 Tragedy

**Hey guys! So, this is the story I've been talking about. This is a sequel to my other story _Shy Love_ so if you haven't checked that one out, look it up now. If you have and want to read this one, be my guest. I really hope you like it. I'm like really excited to write this one. Like honestly, it's been in my head the whole time I've written my other stories. Like Idk about you guys, but I know that I am going to love writing this story, hopefully you'll at least like reading it. I'll try and update ASAP, but you know how life is. With school, and family, and crushes, the next chapter might take a while. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one for now. Happy Reading!**

Last day of school- Elsa and Jack have been happily dating for the past 6 months. Both madly in love and thinking that everything is content in the world. Nothing can come between their love. Everything is at peace in the world. That is until the last day of school during the last period.

ELSA'S POV

"It has been a great year class! I am so happy to have had the opportunity to meet and get to know all of you. I wish you all a great summer and know that all of you will make it far in the future," my teacher says. After giving her speech, we are all able to have free time until the bell rings releasing us from the hell we call school. My boyfriend Jack immediately comes over to my desk and put his arm around me. I lean in. "So, summer time, wanna hang out?" he asks with his signature smirk. "Of course," I say as I give him a little peck. "Awwwww you two are too cute!" my cousin Rapunzel squeals. "Hey, aren't we cute?" her boyfriend Eugene asks. "Well, we are the cutest, but they're second. No one is as cute as us," she says as she pecks him on the cheek. I smile at this. This year of school has been the best year ever. I finally feel content with my life. I finally feel...free.

As we sit there talking about our plans for summer, my teacher calls me up. "Elsa dear, get your stuff and go to the office, Anna will meet you there. I don't know what it's about, but I wish you a fantastic summer," my teacher says. I nod and head back to my desk to grab my bag. "Hey, where you going?" Jack asks. "I was called to the office, I don't know what it's about, but I guess I'll see you guys later. Text me k?" I say as I give him a peck on the cheek and then head out.

* * *

I get to the office and see Anna already there with her stuff. "Elsa, please sit down." Principle Walt says. "Dears, I hate to be the ones to tell you this, but... your parents were flying to Corona correct?" he asks. Anna and I look at each other and then nod. He sighs. "I'm afraid that there was a malfunction with the plane, it crashed somewhere in the sea, you parents...didn't make it," I heard this and my heart broke. Mom, dad, you can't be dead. You can't just die. Not now. Please don't let it be true. I'm on the verge of crying when I finally manage to get out some words. "Thank you for telling us Principle Walt. If it's not too much to ask, can Anna and I go home now?" He nods and I grab Anna's hand and leave. The car ride was silent. Surprisingly, neither Anna nor I were crying, yet. When we got home, Anna burst out in tears. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. I brought her up to her room and laid her down into her bed.

For some reason, I haven't cried yet. What's wrong with me? I call Kristoff and ask him to come over for Anna's sake. He does and I bring him to her room for him to watch over her. "Are you ok?" he asks. I nod. "I think I just need some time to think. Please watch over her for me. If she wakes up, tell her I'm out. And please, don't leave until I get back." I say. He nods. "Don't worry, I'll never leave your sister. Especially now. I'll watch over and protect her, just, be careful Elsa," Kristoff says. I nod and then take my leave. I go outside and just begin walking. No destination in mind. I just keep walking.

Suddenly, I look up and see that I am in the forest. Why did you bring me here legs? I lye down and look to the sky. What is wrong with me? Why haven't I shed a tear yet? I look at the lake and see my parents. Mom? Dad? The lake is now frozen and I see a little girl jump into their arms. They laugh and then begin to skate. Why is this memory appearing? I continue to watch my memory unfold. Soon, we stop skating and just embrace each other. "We love you Elsa, always remember that. No matter what, we'll always love you. You are our miracle, our little snowflake, don't ever forget that. We'll always be with you." My dad says. "Always?" my younger self asks. "Always" my mom answers and then they begin to fade away. "Mom! Dad! No! Don't leave me! Don't. Leave. Me" I say as they fade out and I am brought back to the forest. Alone.

I sat in a fetal position looking at the lake. Don't leave me. Not alone. I don't want to be alone. You promised you would always be there for me. You promised. A tear rolled down my cheek. After that another one followed. Then another and another. They just kept on coming and soon I was crying waterfalls. My sobs got louder and as I released a sorrowful yell, ice spread all over the lake and trees. "You promised!" I yelled out to no one in particular. A blizzard began raging on as my crying intensified. I continued crying and screaming for hours and hours until it was night. The storm slowly died down as I began to run out of tears. Soon, the storm was faded and it was just me, surrounded by ice, with knees to my chest being hugged by my arms and my face in my legs. Streams of tears continued to fall as I was once again left in the forest, alone.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. My eyes sore from crying and tears still falling. My heart froze last night. Losing all it's love, all it's warmth and happiness. I had dreams of my parents which only brought on more sorrow and pain. My heart was so frozen that it began to crack. The sun had come up and had started to shine down on the lake and forest. My ice began to melt away by the heat of the rays, however, the rays were not strong enough to thaw my now frozen heart. I continue to sit near the lake and watch the ice melt. Thinking, maybe if I sit here long enough, my heart will melt as well. It never did. After a couple of hours, I gave up. My heart will never thaw. My parents are gone. I have to accept that. However, I can't accept that if I stay here. Everything here just reminds me of them. I can't stay. Not if I want to get over this. If I want to thaw my heart, I have to leave.

I get home to see Kristoff was still there with Anna. They we awake, but the mood in the room was gray and gloomy. "Elsa, are you alright?" Kristoff asked. "I'm fine," I said as I put on the most genuine smile I could. It probably looked totally fake, but right now, I can't let Anna or anyone see how hurt I am. I don't want to end up bringing their spirits down. I go upstairs and take a shower. I get into my room and look at my phone. 5 calls from Jack. "Hey Elsa, it's Jack. I'm just checking to see if you are ok. You never called after your meeting with the principle. Please call me as soon as you get this." After listening to the voicemail, I didn't call back. Him being here might not help. I look around my room and begin packing my things. I have to leave as soon as possible. I'll leave tomorrow, the day after at the latest. I decide to leave behind all of my family pictures and my pictures of Jack and I. I have to leave Arendelle behind for now.

When I go back downstairs I notice that Anna has finished crying and that Kristoff was now getting ready to leave. "Are you leaving now?" I ask. "Yeah, Anna says that she's feeling better now which means that my work here is done. I'll be back soon." he said as he gave Anna a kiss and left. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I ask. Anna looks up at me with her usual cheery face. It's like their death didn't even happen. "Actually, I am totally fine. I mean, mom and dad wouldn't want us to be sad and I guess I'm just good at coping with this." I smile at her optimism, however, I can't cope as quickly as her. "Well, why don't you go take a shower and then we can get some ice cream," I say. She smiles and skips up the stairs.

As I continue packing I hear a knock at my door. "Elsa, why are you packing your things? Where are you going?" Anna asks from behind. I can hear both confusion and sadness in her voice. I sigh. "Anna, ummmm," I say as I bite my bottom lip. She walks up to me and sits on my bed. She gestures for me to continue. "Ok, you see, I'm not like you. I can't cope as easily as you do. I just need some time alone. I need to leave for a little while, just to get my mind off of mom and dad. Me staying here isn't going to help. I see them where ever I go even though we've only lived here 3 years. I just, I need some time to think." I say. She nods in understanding, but I see sadness behind her eyes. "I understand. Where will you be going?" she asks. "I'm going to stay with Aunt Gerda and Uncle Kai." I tell her. "How long are you going to be there?" "A year, at most." I say. She nods and begins to get up.

"Anna, wait. You can't tell anyone. Them knowing won't help. They'll just try to stop me. No one can know about where I'm going. I'll stay in contact with you, but not with anyone else. You'll have to keep me informed about them, I don't want to miss out on their lives, however, they can't know that you're talking to me. All they can know is that I left and why I left. You can't tell them anymore." I say. She nods. "I understand Elsa. Just promise me you'll be careful and that you will come back." she says. I nod and we hug. "When are you planning on leaving?" "Tomorrow," I say. Anna gets up. "Well, if this is the last day I'll get to spend with you for another year, then how about we make this day a great one and get some of that ice cream I was promised?" she says, back to her cheery self. I smile and we head out.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

Anna and Elsa sat there at the ice cream parlor talking for what may be the last time for another year. "So you're not even going to say goodbye to anyone? You're just going to leave?" Anna asked as she put a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream in her mouth. "Yeah, that was the plan. If I told them, they would just try to talk me out of it. And honestly, I just feel like it would be hard to say goodbye. Don't worry though, I'll be back in a year." Elsa said as she ate a spoonful of her sundae. "What about Jack?" Anna asked. Elsa froze. What about Jack? She thought. "I guess I forgot about him," Elsa said a little embarrassed. "Well, are you going to tell him? I think he deserves to know." Anna said. "I-I don't think I can. He would just tell me not to leave. He does deserve to know that I'm leaving, but saying goodbye to him will just be too hard. He'll understand. Concerning our relationship, if it's meant to be, he'll wait for me." Elsa said, a little uncertain. As much as she tried to convince Anna that everything would be ok, she was having trouble convincing herself.

"Well, at least we'll still talk, right?" Anna said hopefully. "Definitely. You'll have to tell me all about our friends and their lives. You'll be like my informant" Elsa said as she winked at Anna. They just giggled and continued to eat their ice cream. The rest of the day consisted of the two sisters bonding together until they would have to say goodbye the next morning.

* * *

The next morning

Elsa and Anna both woke up early. Elsa had packed the rest of her things and began heading downstairs where her Aunt Gerda and Uncle Kai would meet her. "Good morning girls!" Aunt Gerda greeted. "Are you ready to go Elsa?" she asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," Elsa replied as she put on her genuine smile. Anna helped Elsa put her things in the car and then headed back inside. "I'll miss you," Anna said as she gave her sister one last hug. "I'll miss you too," Elsa said. A few stray tears were able to escape her eyes, but she was able to maintain her composure. "You'll be ok, right?" Elsa asked Anna as they released each other from their hug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Mom and dad taught me how to take care of myself and you'll only be gone for a year," Anna said, trying to convince her sister that she would be ok living alone. "Ok, I have faith in you, just be careful, alright?" Elsa said. "Don't worry Els," Anna said. Elsa nodded and then headed to the car. "Don't forget to text me!" Anna yelled out as Elsa entered the car. Elsa nodded and closed the door. Aunt Gerda and Uncle bid their farewells to Anna and left.

The car started and Elsa looked out the window to see Anna waving goodbye from the front door. Elsa waved back until the house was out of sight. "Onto Aurora," Aunt Gerda said. Elsa continued to look out the window. "Goodbye for now Arendelle. Goodbye Anna. Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad. Goodbye Jack," Elsa whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I haven't talked to Elsa since the last day of school. I called her and left her a message, but she still hasn't replied. I hope she's ok. It's only been 2 days without her, however, I already feel so empty. Maybe I'll pay her a surprise visit tomorrow. I'm sure she probably misses me as well. Maybe she's not replying because her phone died. Or maybe Anna is forcing her to do something. I'm sure that's it. I hope she's not talking to me because of something I did. I hope I didn't do anything to upset her. I guess I'll find out tomorrow morning.

I woke up early in order to surprise my beloved snowflake. I put on my favorite hoodie that Elsa gave to me for Christmas and some jeans. I grab the box of chocolates that I had bought for her and headed out the door. When I got to her house I had a weird feeling. It was like the house had a different aura. Almost like it was missing something. I brushed it off and headed to the front door. I knocked on the door and was happy to see that Anna was the one who opened it. She must have woken up earlier because her hair wasn't a complete mess like it normally is in the morning. "Ummm hey Jack," Anna said a little cautiously. "Hey Anna! Can I come in?" I asked. She seemed hesitant, but eventually moved out of the way to let me in. "What are you doing here at 9 in the morning Jack?" Anna asked me. "I came to pay a surprise visit to my girlfriend. Is she awake? And by the way, where are your parents? It's a weekend." I said. Right when I said that, Anna's face fell and I saw sadness and worry in her eyes. "Anna," I began, "is everything alright?" I asked. She shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked again. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you," uh oh, this doesn't sound good. Fear flooded my body and I sat down on the couch. Anna sat down next to me and looked into my eyes.

Jack, remember how on the last day of school, Elsa and I had to go to the office?" Anna asked. I nodded. "Well you see, when we got there, they told us that our parents, who were flying to Corona, their plane, it-it crashed," she said and a few tears began to form in her eyes. "The plane got lost out at sea and our parents, th-they didn't make it," she said. Some tears escaped, but she was able to wipe them away and contain her emotions. "I'm so sorry Anna. I had no idea," I said trying to console her. "It's ok," she said. So that's why Elsa hasn't been talking to me lately. She's been too depressed. I know how much her parents meant to her. She must be heartbroken. I should probably go comfort her.

I stand up and begin heading to the stairs when Anna grabs my wrist. "Jack wait!" she almost yells out. "I turn back to look at her. "There's more," she simply states. I nod and sit back down. "You know how much Elsa loved our parents right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well their death hit her really hard. Like really hard. Her powers went out of control and that normally doesn't happen unless her emotions are incredibly unstable. She couldn't take it. She said that everything here reminded her of our parents and that was just causing her more pain. She had to escape so..." as Anna told me about Elsa, my heart was pounding. No, no, just no. Don't say what I think you're going to say. "Elsa left," Anna simply stated. My head was spinning. No, I did not just hear what I heard. "What do you mean?" I ask almost in a yell. "She moved away," Anna said. "What!?" I yelled out. No no no no no. She moved. She didn't even say goodbye. Why wouldn't she tell me?

I stood up and began pacing. "No, no, no, no, no" I murmured as I walked back and forth trying to wrap my mind around what I just heard. "Jack," Anna said trying to calm me. "She just left! She left! She didn't even say goodbye! Why didn't she tell me!" I yelled out of anger. Anna backed away in fear. I then noticed that it was beginning to snow and that ice was beginning to spread across the ground. "Jack, calm down!" Anna yelled at me as the storm began to get stronger. Think about love, think about love. I have no love. The love of my life left. She left and didn't say goodbye. She left without telling me. She just left.

After what seemed like hours, my powers finally ran out and the storm had ended. Anna came to sit next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Jack, look, Elsa was in a lot of pain, she couldn't take it anymore and she didn't want to put a burden on you. She'll be back in a year. She just needs some time," Anna said. "Where did she move to?" I asked. Anna hesitated. "I can't tell you," she stated. "Why not?" I asked, my anger slowly beginning to form again. "Elsa asked me not to. Look, I'm just as sad and angry as you are, but we have to get through this, for Elsa. We have to understand that she needs some time alone. Just please, don't be mad at her. Just try to understand," Anna said. As she said this, my anger slowly began to subside, but sadness just replaced it.

When I got home, I didn't even bother to talk to my mom or sister, I just went up to my room, closed the door, and laid in my bed. I stared up at the ceiling trying to understand why Elsa wouldn't tell me. I'm her boyfriend for goodness sake. Heck, I'm even supposed to be the love of her life. Why wouldn't she tell me? Maybe she doesn't love me back. Maybe this is her way of telling me to back off. No, she loved you. If she loved you, she wouldn't have left without telling you. She could've at least said goodbye.

I loved her and she just left. She broke my heart. I felt something wet on my cheek and realized that I had started crying. Why am I crying? I'll tell you why. Because the girl you loved left without saying goodbye. She doesn't love you back. I laid in my bed crying until I fell asleep with Elsa on my mind.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

My Aunt and Uncle showed me to my room. It was huge and had been painted just for me. The walls were light blue with sparkly white and silver snowflakes on them. The bed was king sized and had dark blue sheets with white swirls on them. The closet was huge and was definitely big enough for all of my clothes. The room even had a tv. My window had a little ledge for me to sit on and it offered the perfect amount of life. I wonder how my Aunt and Uncle can afford all of this. I began unpacking my things, mostly just hanging up my clothes and putting them in the drawers. I then began to put up some posters and pictures.

The last picture in my bag was my favorite. It was a picture of Jack and I in the park. I was leaning on his shoulder and looking up at him as he smiled down on me. Even in the picture I could see the love in his eyes. I'm going to miss him so much. I hope he's ok. He's probably talked to Anna by now. I hope he understands. I feel tears begin to build up and some even fall. It hurts so much to leave him, but I have to. "Wait for me," I whisper to no one in particular as I set the picture frame down on my desk.

After unpacking all of my things, I go to my bed and pull out my phone. I see a text from Anna.

A: Hey, how's the room?  
E: It's ginormous, but it's beautiful  
A: Glad to hear. Hey so ummm Jack came by this morning  
E: Really? What did u tell him?  
A: Everything.  
A: Well not everything, just the stuff u told me to say  
E: How did he take it?  
A: Not very well  
E: oh  
A: Yeah he's really mad and upset. His powers went berzerk  
E: Oh no  
A: Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. He can't stay mad at u for long. He loves u too much. I'll keep you posted  
E: Thx Anna. Love u  
A: Love u too sis. Goodnight  
E: Night

Poor Jack. I hate to have to do this to him, but it's for mine and his own good. He'll understand, I'm sure of it. No one understands me better than him. Well except for maybe Anna. I put my phone away and laid down in my bed. "I love you Jack," I whispered before falling asleep.

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been busy.**

 **Also, I'm having a little bit of like love life problems. I know, ironic to have an author of a romance fanfiction to have love life problems, but hey, I'm awkward. So I figured why not ask people who may have gone through what I'm going through or who read romantic fanfics to help me. Ok, so my crush told me who he likes. Well it's not me, but I feel like he deserves to know that I like him. It probably won't change anything, but I'm afraid I'll lose him as a friend. So I have a question, is it worth telling him? I mean, I really want to tell him. And doesn't he deserve to know. IDK really, but that's what's been clouding my mind lately. If you have any advice, please help. I will gladly accept any advice or ideas that I can get.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked my story. I will try and update a 3rd chapter soon. Love you guys!**

 **\- Lyella**


	3. Chapter 3 First day of school

JACK'S POV

This summer has not turned out like I thought it was going to at all. I was expecting this summer to be the best summer ever. It was going to be just me and Elsa. We would hang out everyday and my life would feel complete. However, instead of that happiness, I am here in my room, alone and depressed. I've barely left my room this summer and haven't really talked to anyone. My mom and sister have tried to get me to come out and talk, but I refuse to. It would hurt too much. Everything reminds me of Elsa. No matter what, I just can't get her off my mind. It hurts to think of her, but I just can't stop. I guess I understand how she felt when her parents died. I miss her so much. I wish she would talk to me. I wish she would come back. As I sit in my room, I begin to write down my feelings. Those feelings become a song. This one song holds my pain and my wishes.

School is starting soon which means that I'll have to leave my room. What am I going to do? _Look at you, this is not what Elsa would want you to be like._ Elsa doesn't even care about me. _You know that's a lie. You are the most important person in her life. She loves you more than anything._ If she really loved me, she wouldn't put me in this much pain. UGH!

My mom has even tried to get my friends to come here and help, but I don't want to talk to them. They would just remind me of her. I'm probably being selfish right now, but solitude seems like the best option. Jenny has already given up on trying to get me out of my room. I feel bad for her. I would let her in, but even she reminds me of Elsa. I just have to stop thinking about her. Find a way to think about something else. Anything else. Ugh, even the word "else" reminds me of her. Why does her name have to be so close to that word?

* * *

ELSA'S POV

"Hey Anna!" I said as I picked up the phone and brought it to my ear. "Hey Elsa!" Anna said in her normal cheery voice. "How's summer going for you?" I asked. "It's pretty good, but it's lonely without you," she said. I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I miss you too," I said glumly. "So how is everyone?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Almost everyone is the same. I think they've finally gotten over the whole leaving without saying goodbye thing. They understand and wanted me to tell you that they miss you," Anna said. I smiled. "I miss them too," I said. "How's Jack?" I asked. I've missed him the most out of all of them. I hope he's not too angry. "Haha, about that," Anna said nervously. "Yes?" I said. "He, he's bad," she said.

"What do you mean?" I ask worried. "Well, he barely comes out of his room. He really only does when he's hungry and when he has to do the necessities," "Oh," was all I could say. "Yeah, he hasn't talked to any of us since you left. He hasn't even talked to his mom of Jenny. It's like he's shut everyone out. No wonder you two get along," she said. Hearing this made my heart hurt. "Elsa? You still there?" Anna asked. "Huh, oh yeah. I'm here. Sorry I guess I just feel really bad since he's acting that way because of me." I say. Poor Jack, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. "Don't worry Elsa. School is coming soon, which means he'll have to come out and then everything will return to normal," Anna said trying to reassure me. "Thanks Anna," I said. "No prob, well I'm going to hit the hay, I'll call you tomorrow, love you," Anna said. "Love you too," I said and then we hung up.

Poor Jack. I never meant for you to feel that way. I never meant to hurt you. Please get better. I lay in my bed and look at the picture of Jack and I. I really miss him. However,, being away has helped. This distance that I have put has helped my problems to become smaller. They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. Lets hope that applies with Jack and I.

* * *

First day of school

I walked through the doors. Junior year, new people, new faces, new school. It's going to be hard to find some new friends, but hopefully I'll be able to manage. As I walk around I end up bumping into something. That something was a boy. He was pretty skinny and lanky. He had semi-long brown hair with green eyes. "Sorry," I said as I looked down. "It's ok it was just as much my fault as it was yours," he said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and an awkward silence began to surround us. "Ummm you must be new here, I've never seen you around," he said. "Ummm yeah I am. My name is Elsa," I said as I held out my hand. "Hiccup," he said. I chuckled a little. "Yeah, I get that a lot. My parents thought that a bad name will help fend off trolls." I laughed at this. "So are you a senior or..." he asked. "I'm a junior," I answered. "Ah, same. Here, let me see your schedule, maybe we'll have some of the same classes." I handed him my schedule and he looked over it. All of a sudden, his eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I asked worried that maybe I signed up for the wrong classes. "Oh, nothing's wrong its just..." he trailed off. "Just what?" I asked. "We have all of the same classes," he stated. "No way! Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow," I said in amazement. "So, you wanna walk to class together, I don't really have many friends with the same classes, since I'm like the smartest in the group," I smiled and nodded.

This year, my first period was math. I took a seat next to Hiccup and got all of my things ready. "Wow, you're really organized aren't you?" Hiccup said as he stared at my things in awe. "Haha, yeah I guess," I said nervously. "I keep all of my things in one journal," he said as he showed me his notebook. There were drawings all over. They mostly consisted of dragons. "I like your drawings," I said to him. He smiled. "Thanks, I can only really draw dragons though," he said. "Haha, well I'm not that good of an artist either, so I guess art with each other will be fun," I say. He laughs and I laugh with him. We continue to talk about random things until class begins.

* * *

JACK'S POV

Ugh, school today. That means I have to leave the house, more specifically, my room. I get up, take a shower and brush my teeth. As I try to pick out something to wear, I come across my favorite hoodie. Elsa gave this to me. Wearing it probably isn't the smartest move. I put the hoodie back and pull out jeans and a black t-shirt. I put on a black jacket and grab my stuff. When I get to the school, all I want to do is avoid everyone. I walk in and once again, the girls faint. I honestly don't care for them though. I walk to my locker and begin to put some of my things away. "Hey Jack, long time no see," a familiar voice says behind me. "Oh, hey Eugene. Hey Punzie," I say with no enthusiasm in my voice. I really don't feel like talking. "What's up?" Punzie asks trying to make small talk. "Nothing much, I guess," I answer. "Oh, well, what's your first class?" she asks. "History," I reply. "Hey I have history as well, what teacher?" Eugene asks. I sigh and look down at my schedule while massaging the back of my neck. "McGarden," I say. "Ha, same! Let's walk together," Eugene says. "Sure," I say glumly. He bids his farewell to Punzie. I see them kiss each other goodbye and am instantly reminded of Elsa again. Ugh, just go away!

When Eugene and I get to history, I don't say a word to anyone. People said hi to us, but I just waved and didn't speak. "Good morning class! As your first period teacher, it is my job to inform you of the upcoming events. If you would like to perform at the back to school concert you must sign up in the office. The concert is free, but we are asking for volunteers for the food stands and games," she says as she smiles at the class. The rest of the class goes by in a blur. Same goes for the rest of the day. Music is my last class, so it was the most memorable. However, it just reminded me of Elsa and her beautiful singing voice. "Ok class. Your first period teacher probably told you about the back to school concert. Because you are all musicians, you must perform in the concert. This will be your first project. Don't worry, it will be graded lightly, but it is, afterall, still graded. You are to create an original song and perform it up on stage. The song can be about whatever you want it to be. As long as you are not copying off of anyone else." Darn it, I have to sing up on stage in front of the whole school. What if I completely break down? Luckily I already have a song chosen. I'm going to sing the one I made this summer. It holds a lot of pain, but it's already made.

As soon as school was over, I grabbed the things I needed from my locker and instantly headed home. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to go home and sit in my room like I did all summer. When I got home, I went straight to my room and shut the door behind me. I wonder how Elsa's first day of school was. _Ugh! Stop thinking about Elsa._ But I miss her so much. Everything at school reminds me of her. Everything still reminds me of her. I miss her so much it hurts. _Get over it dude. She's probably over you by now._ I must really be in love with her. Even after these past months, I still love her as much as I did. I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. I've loved her since 6th grade. I miss her. Her smile, her beautiful eyes, her wonderful laugh. I miss everything about her. Why did you have to leave Elsa? Why?


	4. Chapter 4 I'm sorry I miss you

ELSA'S POV

So far, school has been pretty good. Hiccup introduced me to his friends. They're pretty barbaric, but they're fun. I've also made some other new friends which I hang with from time to time. So far I'm closest to Astrid. She was once of Hiccup's friends and from the looks of it, he wants her to be more than a friend. It's funny really because she wants the same thing, but neither of them are brave enough to admit it. It's quite cute actually, the way they act around each other. It reminds me of Jack and I. I miss Jack a lot. I wonder how he's doing. Anna's kept me sort of updated, we try to talk often, but between school and life, it's becoming pretty hard.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear my phone buzz. I look at the caller id, _Anna_. I smile and press accept.

E: Hey!  
A: Hey Elsa! Long time no talk!  
E: Haha same, how's everything there?  
A: Eh, it's ok. School is boring as always. Our back to school concert is coming up, which reminds me, there's some things we need to talk about.  
Anna said in a very worried and nervous tone. My heart started pounding. What could've happened?  
E: What's wrong?  
A: It's about Jack  
Now my heart was beating so fast that it could explode any second now. What's wrong with Jack? Please tell me he's ok.  
E: What about Jack?  
A: He's changed. His mom says that he doesn't come out of his room except for when he has to go to school, get cleaned up or eat. He also doesn't talk to any of us anymore. Also, Mrs. Frost called us the other day asking for our help and so we headed over. Well we couldn't get him out. Jenny has even given up. She says that he's hurting really bad. She even sent me this video, here, I'll text it to you. Make sure to listen to it very closely.  
I felt my phone buzz, meaning Anna sent the video to me.  
A: Look, I gotta go do homework, I don't mean to make you feel down, but I thought you should know what's going on. I love you! Bye  
She said and the call ended.

I looked at my phone and saw the video. It was just Jack's door, but there was audio. _Listen to it very closely_. I turned up the volume on my phone and played the video:

I hear music from behind the door and then Jack began singing,

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tel you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
_

 _Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew,  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch it up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place  
_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you goin' be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

 _First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you goin' be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

 _When I see you again._

The music ended and I heard a slight sniffle before the video cut off. I can't believe it. He's in so much pain. That song is about me. Poor Jack. I didn't think it would hurt him this much. What did I do? He'll probably never forgive me now. Even if I go back, he'll just be angry at me for leaving him. I want to go back and embrace him, I miss him so much, but I know that he wouldn't forgive me for all the pain that I have already caused. I can't go back now.

I sat on my bed and curled up in a ball. I grabbed the picture of Jack and I that laid on my desk and brought it to my chest. Tears began to slide down my cheeks and I began to silently sob. Don't worry Jack, I'll be back. Just wait 9 more months. 9 months.

* * *

Back to school concert

ANNA'S POV

OMG! The back to school concert is today! I wish I could spend it with Elsa, I can just imagine her singing up on the stage. Oh well, at least I get to spend it with our friends. "Hey Anna!" Punzie called out to me. Her and the rest of our friends were standing in the front of the stage waiting for the performances to start. "Hey guys! Where's Jack?" I asked. He's been hanging out with us less and less. We hardly see him. I feel really bad for him. I mean, I understand why Elsa had to leave, but it was kind of cruel of her to not tell Jack. "He's getting ready backstage," Eugene answered. I nodded.

We stood there and talked some more into the lights around us went off and the stage lights turned on. Everyone went silent. "Hello Wonder High!" Principle Walt yells out. "I am very pleased to welcome all of you back to school. I hope you all had an amazing summer! Now, time for a little back to school celebration. Why don't we start out with our performers from our very own music class. First up is..." Everyone waited anxiously. "Jackson Frost," he yelled out and everyone clapped. Jack got up on stage with his guitar and sat down on a stool behind the microphone. I took out my phone to get a video to send to Elsa.

"Hey everyone, I'm Jack. Ummm this is a song that I wrote over the summer. It's called 'Amnesia'" he said and then situated himself. He then began to strum his guitar:

 _I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
_ _I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted  
_ _And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine  
_ _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

 _When he says those words that hurt you,, do you read the ones I wrote you?  
_ _Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
_ _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape  
'Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around  
It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

 _It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long  
It's like we never happened was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?  
'Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories that never can escape_

 _If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say  
_

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

The music ended and everyone clapped. Well, everyone except for out friend group. We were all shocked and heartbroken. Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes, but I managed to keep them in. I pressed the button on my phone and then sent Elsa the video. I don't want to make her feel like a bad person, but I want to show her how much Jack cares for her. She was worried that he might not actually love her. That if she left, he would just move on. These songs, his pain, shows her that he really loves her and that it pains him not to be with her.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

I felt my phone buzz and opened the text from Anna. It's another video. Oh, right, the back to school concert. I pressed play and saw that it was another video of Jack singing. His song is so sad and I know that it's filled with the pain that I've caused him. He's hurting so much that it would be better for him to forgot all about me than to move on. Please don't forget Jack. I hope he knows that I love him. It pains me to be away from him as well, but I just can't go back to Arendelle. Not now. Not yet. I'm so sorry Jack. I''m sorry I've made you sad. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I'm sorry for causing you all of this pain. I'm just sorry.

* * *

JACK'S POV

After finishing the song, my heart hurt. I miss Elsa so much. Every word said in that song was the truth. How I feel. I do want to forget. I can't do this anymore. I need to forget her. If I can forget her, then the pain will subside. It's the only way to get over this. She's not coming back, which means it's my only option. I walk off the sage and am instantly surrounded by girls. "OMG JACK THAT WAS SO GOOD!" one of them yelled. I believe her name is Sally. "Your voice is so sexy!" my friend Tooth said. I guess I can't really consider her a friend anymore since I haven't talked to her in a year. She's what you would consider the typical popular girl. She has blonde hair with pink highlights and is pretty stupid. She's one of those part girls.

I just thank the girls and walk away. "Jack, that was so great!" Anna says as she runs up to me and gives me a hug. I wish it was Elsa giving me a hug. Anna reminds me too much of Elsa. "Thanks," I say. "It was so emotional, Jack," Punzie said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I just smiled. "Ooooooh look a chocolate fountain!" Anna said enthusiastically. That girls and chocolate. Just like her sister. Ugh! Stop it Jack. "Kristoff, Let's go!" Anna said, dragging Kristoff to the chocolate fountain. I chuckled slightly. "Woah, is it me or did you just chuckle?" Eugene said. I looked in surprise. I did just smile a little. "I guess you're getting better," said Merida. "Yeah, I guess," I said. "K, lets catch up to Anna and Kristoff," Rapunzel said as they began walking off. I stood where I was. "Jack, you comin?" Merida asked. "Ummm, no I'm just gonna walk around. I'll see you guys later," I said. She nodded and headed off.

I began walking around until Tooth came up to me again. "Hey Jackie," she said as she smiled at me. "Hey Tooth," I said. An awkward silence filled the area. "I really liked your song by the way," she said. I smiled. "Thanks," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I could tell that you put a lot of emotion into it. You really should forget about the girl who broke your heart and maybe move on," she said as she inched closer to me. "Ha, yeah I guess." I said thinking it over. "You know, I'm always free if you want," she said as she put her hands on my chest. "Ummmm, I'll think about it. Right now I just have to sort some things out," I said to her. She looked disappointed, but the smiled once again. "Ok, well you know where to find me," she said as she winked and then walked away with her hips swaying.

I stood there for a moment more until I decided to find my friends. I found them by the food table and just decided to go over and talk to them. I haven't talked to them in a while, mostly because they remind me of Elsa, and also because I don't want to talk to anyone. I found them laughing and joined in. And for once, everything was back to normal. Well almost. We were just missing Elsa.

 **Ok 4th chapter finished. Now you see why it's called Amnesia. So yeah the two songs I used in this chapter were 'See you again' by Wiz Khalifa and 'Amnesia' by 5 seconds of summer. So pretty much, this whole story is supposed to revolve around the song Amnesia. The idea for this story came when I was listening to that song. I honestly really enjoy both of the songs in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and honestly, I might do like a major time skip. Like just go 9 months from now and just summarize what will happen in the 9 months. I know that a lot of you might like absolutely hate that, but like, the actual story doesn't really start until Elsa comes back. So yeah, idk, we'll see I guess. If you have any suggestions for this story, feel free to tell me. I'm always open to suggestions. Also, don't forget to leave a review. If you really enjoy my story, tell me. If you really hate it, then also tell me. Don't worry, I can handle criticism. After all, I get criticized almost every day so yeah.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like my story so far. I think I'll only be updating this one for a while because I enjoy writing this AU and I have a lot of ideas for it. I'm sorry if this story seems to be moving too fast for any of you. I'm not really good at writing stories. As much as I love writing, I've never really been good at , happy reading!**

 **-Lyella**


	5. Chapter 5 She's gone

THIRD PERSON'S POV

It has been 9 months and summer is finally here. Elsa has made it through school and is feeling a lot better now. She's prepared to go back home and is no longer grieving over her parents death. She has missed her friends back in Arendelle dearly and will miss her friends made in Aurora. She's ready.

While things have gone great with Elsa, the opposite has happened to Jack. For a while, Jack was depressed, but eventually he decided that he needed to move on. And he really moved on. He's left everything involving Elsa behind. He no longer talks to Anna and the gang and has gone back to his old group of friends. The popular party kids who wear their masks. He has also moved on from Elsa. He is now dating Tooth, they began dating about 3 months after school started, meaning they've been dating for half a year.

Jack believes that his love for Elsa has completely disappeared. That he couldn't care less about her. That he's completely moved on. However, he doesn't know that, deep inside, the love he once had for her, is still present. Still beating, still growing. When that love is once again shown, he will never know, however, it will never go away.

And so our story begins. In the house of the Winters back in the city of Arendelle where Ms. Anna Winters is sitting on the couch in her family room, eating her chocolate, and watching Despicable Me 2.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

I get out of the car and bid Aunt Gerda and Uncle Kai goodbye. They wave and drive away. I take a deep breath. "Welcome home Elsa," I mutter to myself. I grab my suitcase and walk up to the door. Should I knock? It's my house, but still. Hmmmm. I think I'll knock. I raise my hand to knock, but then hesitate. Why am I not knocking? Do I know how to knock? Why am I so nervous?

I finally take another deep breath and then lightly knock on the door. I hear footsteps and then the lock move. The door than opens and I see an excited Anna. "ELSA!" She screams out and embraces me in a tight bear hug. I just laugh. "Hey Anna," I say. "I'm so glad you're back!" Anna says with pure joy in her words. "I am to," I gently say when we release our embrace.

I walk in and bring my stuff to my room. "Geez, I can't believe it's been a year already," Anna says, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, time flies. I really am glad to be back though. Leaving was the hardest thing I could do, but it was necessary. I feel a lot better now." Elsa says as she grabs a chocolate bar from their stash. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I bet our friends will be happy to see you, I'll call them right now," Anna takes out her phone, but I stop her. "What's wrong?" she asks. "Call them tomorrow. Today I just want to spend it with you," I say smiling. Her smile get's wider and she jumps up in excitement. "Wooohoo! What do ya wanna do?" she asks. "How about we go get some coffee and pastries and then go to the park?" I suggest. It would be nice to just enjoy nature and drink some coffee. She nods and heads up stairs. "Let me get my shoes and purse, be down in a bit."

We head to the cafe near our house. I get an iced double chocolate latte and Anna gets an iced white chocolate mocha frapuccino. We grab our pastries, both chocolate, and sit down at a table near the windows. "So, how has Kristoff been treating you?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Anna goes red. "He's been here for me all along. I had him sleep over a couple nights, but don't worry, we haven't done anything." Anna said. I just smiled. "I don't mind if you guys do things like that, just be careful. I just asked that to make sure he was treating you right," I said as I sipped my drink. "Oh, yeah. He's like the best boyfriend ever," Anna said with love in her eyes. I hope that her and Kristoff will always be together. "So, did you meet anyone down in Aurora?" Anna asked me. "Haha, no. I mean, I did meet people, but like, I didn't have any love interests, besides, I'm still in love with..." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about him. I'm afraid that he's still mad at me and I'm not really prepared to see him again. "It's ok, I understand," Anna says with a gentle motherly voice.

Then I look out the window and see the last person I ever expected to see. My heart started pounding and I blinked a million times trying to believe that my eyes were just deceiving me. Unfortunately, they weren't. He came into the cafe and ordered his drinks. When he turned around to find seating, we made eye contact. Blue met blue and it felt like we were staring at each other forever. His eyes didn't show any emotion. It was as if he was hiding, or like he was studying my face. I continued to stare at him, trying to find any hint of emotion. There was none and that hurt. It made me feel as if he didn't know who I was. Like I didn't hurt him. Like he felt nothing towards me. I'd rather have him angry at me than feel nothing at all. He walked away and took a seat in a booth.

Tears began collecting and some were threatening to come out. One fell, but I managed to keep the others from falling. Anna looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Elsa, are you ok?" she asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong? Come on, tell me," she said. "I-I didn't see anything," I said. "What do you mean?" Anna asked. "I mean, you saw that stare right?" I asked. She nodded. "I looked into Jack's eyes and- and I didn't see anything. No emotion. Not even hatred, It was like he didn't even recognize me," I choked out a little. "I'm sorry Elsa," Anna said. I knew she didn't know what to say, but it's ok. I'm strong, I can get through this.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Elsa fought back her tears and Anna managed to comfort her older sister. Anna had trouble finding the words to say, something was holding her back from telling Elsa the truth. The truth about what's happened in the year Elsa was gone. She couldn't find it in her heart to tell her. So, instead, she just patted Elsa's back and embraced her in a hug. Eventually, the sisters finished their coffee and headed to the park.

When the two sisters left, another girl had come in. Her hair was cut short with pink and green highlights. She walked in and headed to Jack's booth. "Hey babe," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey," was all Jack said. His mind still in a daze, trying to comprehend what he just saw.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I got to the coffee shop where Tooth and I had planned to meet. We've been dating for quite awhile now, about half a year. It's been pretty good. We haven't done much, just some kissing here and there, she's a bit clingy, but overall, I guess things are ok. Over this past year, I've started hanging out with my old friends again. They're the more popular kids. Tooth wanted me to hang out with them and leave my other friends. I thought it was a good idea. My old friends just remind me of...no, I'm not going to think about her. I haven't thought about her in months, I've been doing good. I don't need her and she doesn't need me. My powers have stayed contained, Tooth doesn't know about them. No one but me knows.

I walk inside the cafe and order my coffee. As I walked to a booth, I saw something that confused the hell out of me. What is she doing here? I thought she left. I thought I'd never see her again. My heart was pounding in my chest as I stare at the blue eyes that I have been in love with since I was a child. No, she can't be here. Not after she left. She left you. Anger filled my body as we continued to stare for what felt like forever. Don't let her see how much she hurt you. It's not her. She isn't the same girl I fell in love with. She broke your heart.

As we stared at each other, I noticed that she was observing me, trying to find the old me. But, like her, I too have changed. And I'm glad. I'm glad she can no longer recognize me. Glad that I am out of love. Glad that I found a way to live without her. I don't need her. But if I don't need her, why do I feel happy when I see her. Why do I still have that tingly feeling? Why is there still warmth spread throughout my body? No, stop it Jack. Block her out of your mind. Remember that she hurt you. Remember Tooth. Remember Tooth.

I walked away to go sit in my booth. My still continued to think about her. Why is she here? When did she get back? Is she staying here? Where did she go? Does she still love me? No, no. Stop it Jack. If she loved you, she wouldn't have left. She doesn't love you. But why does that thought sadden me? Do I still love her? No, I have Tooth. But Tooth isn't enough. She still looks as beautiful as the day she left. Even more beautiful. I've missed her so much. I see her and Anna leave and Tooth come in. "Hey babe," Tooth says as she gives me a peck on the cheek. "Hey," is all I manage to get out. Elsa...she can't really be here. I must be imagining things. Yeah, that's right. It's just a hallucination. Something my mind is making up to trick my heart. She's not really here. I don't see her. She's gone.

 **I'M BACK! I know, I haven't updated in a while. Despite having a week off, I've been pretty busy. Life is going ok for me. Not much drama. Honestly, the only thing that's happened is that my real life ship between my friends is actually sailing. Slowly, but it is happening. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it kinda moved quickly, but in all honesty, my ideas are slowly disappearing. I will try to continue the story, but just as a warning, it may start dragging. Ok, that's all I have to say, happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 First Day of School 2

ELSA'S POV

Today, Anna had invited all of our friends to come over as a little welcome home party. I'm so excited to see everyone again. I hope they're not mad at me for leaving. Anna says they're not, but something still makes me believe otherwise. As Anna and I set up the last few arrangements, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I said as Anna finished with the snacks. I opened the door to see everyone. "Elsa!" they all yelled in excitement. I smiled as warmth spread through me. It's been a while since I've seen all of them, I've missed them so much. I let them inside and noticed that one person was missing. The one person who I wanted to see and talk to the most, Jack. I know I saw him at the cafe, but still, I really want to talk to him and just be in his arms again.

I walked over to Anna to ask her about it. "Hey, Anna. Is Jack coming?" I asked. Her smile dropped and I saw worry in her eyes. "Haha, about that. Ummm..he said he couldn't come," she said. I could tell that she was holding something back, but I decided not to push the issue. I just smiled sadly and nodded my understanding. I joined the others and sat down next to Mer. "So, how have you been, Elsa? How was Aurora?" Rapunzel asked. "I've been good. Aurora was pretty nice, however, it wasn't the same without you guys. I've really missed all of you. However, I am feeling better now, so Aurora did help." I say to them as I take a sip of my fruit punch. "How have things been here?" I asked. They all looked at each other for a moment as if there was something wrong. Finally, Eugene spoke. "Everything's good here. A few changes have been made, but nothing too drastic." They're hiding something from me and I wanna know what. However, being the coward I am, I decide to just smile and keep quiet. If it's really important, they would tell me, right?

The rest of the day we just hung out and played games like we used to. They're right, nothing's really changed. Well except for Punzie's hair which was now short and brown. She said that Eugene played a prank on her, without knowing that when you cut her hair, it doesn't grow back. She was sad at first, but then she discovered that her powers still work in her tears. I was so happy to be with my friends once again. It's been a year and yet it feels as if I never left.

* * *

First day of school

ELSA'S POV

First day of school today. Back to my old school. I get my schedule and walk to my locker. I put my books in it and then go to 1st period. Thank goodness first period is art. I walk into the room to see Rapunzel. She waves to me and gestures for me to come sit next to her. "Hey Punzie," I say. "Hey Elsa. You excited for this year" she asks. "Eh, I'm just glad to be back with you guys," I say. The bell rings and the teacher begins class.

During lunch, I attempt to get through the crowd when I see something that breaks my heart. Out on a bench, in the quad, is Jack kissing a girl. The girl had short blonde hair with green, blue, and pink highlights. I can't believe it. I thought he loved me. I thought he would wait for me. He was my true love. Now he's kissing another girl. I've only been gone for one year and he already moved on. My heart began beating fast, but it wasn't the pleasant warm beating that it would do before. No, this was different. It felt as if my heart was dying. Pain grew in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt ice begin to collect at my fingertips. No, I can't let anyone see my powers. I ran to woods near the school. No one ever goes in there.

When I get there, I collapse and ice surrounds me. The trees begin to freeze over and the ground is covered in ice. Then, I feel something wet on my cheek. I lift my hand to wipe it away, but more just keep on coming. Before I know it, I'm crying waterfalls and sobbing like a maniac. My powers begin to get out of control. Wind blows around me and grows stronger the more I cried. Snow began falling and before I knew it, I had created a blizzard. This time though, no one was there to stop me. No one was there to comfort me. The only person who could, was now with someone else. I thought he loved me. What happened to him? Did he just forget about me? I guess he got what he wanted. He said he wanted to forget me, forget about the pain. I guess he got what he wished for. I thought he was my true love. The only one for me. The one. But I guess I was wrong.

I stayed in the woods crying for what felt like hours. I've probably missed all of my classes, but at the moment, I don't care. There was no way I could've gone to class in the condition I'm in. I finally manage to let the storm die down and run out of tears. I thaw the ice that I had created with the little ounce of love I have left and then head back to school. Surprisingly, I still have one period left, music.

I walk into class to see Mrs. Sonata. "Hi Mrs. Sonata. It's been a while," I say to her. She smiles at me. "Hello Elsa, glad to see you're back," she says to me. I smile weakly at her and then take my seat next to Punzie. "Hey Els, where were you during lunch?" she asks. I stare up at her and she seems to put two and two together. "Oh, so you know now?" she asks. I nod. "I'm so sorry Elsa. We all wanted to tell you, its just, none of us knew how. We didn't want to be the ones to break your heart," she says to me. "It's ok, I understand," I say to her. So, that's what they were keeping from me. I understand that they didn't want to break my heart, but not telling me, didn't stop me from getting hurt. "Will you be alright?" she asks. I just nod.

Suddenly the door opens and guess who walks in. That's right, Jack Frost. But no, he's not alone. He's with Tooth. My heart begins to ache more and Punzie looks at me with concern in her eyes. "Don't worry Punz. I'll be fine," I say to her. I know she doesn't believe me. I don't even believe myself. However, she just nods. I look at Jack and he looks back at me. However, his eyes are still as emotionless as they were at the cafe. Him and Tooth walk over and take a seat and then class begins. I have no idea what class was about. My mind was too clouded with pain and heart ache. However, I know I can get through this. If he can move on, so can I.

I get home and go upstairs to my room. Before I know it, I'm crying again. I hear Anna come into my room and the bed shifts when she sits down. "Hey Els, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I just-I want you to know that we're here for you," I just nod. "I brought you some hot chocolate," she says as she hands me a mug. The sweet smell fills my nose, but it still does not make me feel better. The smell reminds me of winter, which reminds me of him. However, I have no more tears to cry. "Thank you Anna," I say as I take the mug. "If it's ok with you, I think I'd like to be alone now," I say. I hate the fact that I'm shutting her out again, however, right now, I just need some time to think. She nods and then walks out.

* * *

JACK'S POV

Ugh, first day of school. Luckily I'm a senior so it's not like I have many academic classes. The day kind of goes by in a blur. I didn't even eat lunch because Tooth was clingy as always and forced me into a make out session, which, honestly, I didn't really enjoy. I was glad to finally get to the last class of the day, music. Music does remind me of Elsa, but it's the only way that I can express myself and be who I truly am. Sadly, I have it with Tooth. We walk to class together and when I get there, I can't believe what I see. Elsa. Am I hallucinating again? No I'm not because Rapunzel is talking to her. Oh my god, she's actually here. She's actually back. I don't know whether or not to feel happy or angry about it. I'm happy that she's back, however, I still can't forgive her for leaving without saying goodbye. For leaving me. We stare into each others eyes for a while. Don't let her see how much you hurt her. I think to myself. Eventually, our staring contest is interrupted when Tooth pulls me to our seats.

Luckily for me, Tooth has cheer leading try-outs, therefore, I can spend tonight by myself, well sort of. I get home and my sister runs up to me. "Yay! Tooth's not here!" she yells out. I just scold her. "Why don't you like Tooth?" I ask. "She's so fake and it seems like all she cares about is popularity and sucking face with you," Jenny states. I roll my eyes and begin walking upstairs. "Hey Jack?" Jenny says. "Hm?" I say as I turn around to face her. "What ever happened to Elsa?" she asks. I freeze. My heart begins pounding and I can feel my powers threatening to come out. "Ummmm what about her?" I ask, trying to hide my surprise. "Don't you still love her?" she asks. Do I? "I don't know Jenny. I thought I did, but now, I just don't know," I stated. "Does she still love you?" she asks. "I don't know," I state. "Oh. I miss her. She was so much better than Tooth. I can't see why you wouldn't love her. When I grow up, I want to be just like her." she states. "Jenny, don't be like her. Be you," I say and then head into my room.

As I sit there on my phone, my mom calls my name. "Jack! You have a visitor!" she yells out. "Coming!" I say. Who would be visiting me at a time like this? Please don't be Tooth. I walk downstairs and am surprised by who I see. "Anna? Rapunzel? What are you two doing here?" I ask. "We need to talk," Anna states. I nod and invite them upstairs. When we get to my room, I sit on my bed and Anna and Rapunzel continue to stand. "What do we need to talk about?" I ask. "What is wrong with you?" Anna exclaimed. "What do you mean?" I ask. I know I've just aggravated her. "What do I mean?! Are you that ignorant?! Are your walls up that high, is your mask that thick that you cannot see what you are doing to my sister?! She looks at you, she looks deep into your eyes, and she sees nothing. You act like she didn't hurt you, you act like she's not even there, like you don't even know her and that tears her apart! Every time she sees you, she cries and her heart breaks a little more. She's in her room crying right now because you were too blind, too selfish to see that she left for a reason!" she gets closer and louder as she continues to yell at me. Fire begins to form in her hands, but then Rapunzel calms her and pulls Anna away.

"Look Jack, I don't know if you still have any sorts of feelings for Elsa, but we just wanted you to understand that her leaving was the hardest thing she's ever done. She had to leave after her parents death. She needed to be away. When she left, she not only lost her sister, but she lost you as well. In those two days, she had lost everything she loved. However, it was for the best. She needed to get away and be free for a little while. I know you're hurt right now, but just, understand that," she says as she gets up and begins walking out.

Before she leaves, Anna turns back to me. "Jack?" she says. I look up at her waiting. "Do you still love my sister?" she asks. "Why does everyone keep asking that today?" I grunt. "Well, do you?" she asks. "No," I state. "Oh. Well, I know you're lying," she says. I scoff. "You may not believe it, but I do. I know that deep down inside your frozen heart is love for my sister. And I want you to know: she still loves you. She loves you as much as she did when she left. Just, remember that," she says as she walks away, closing my door behind her.

"She doesn't love me," I mutter to myself. I watch them leave and then hear a buzzing on my desk. I look at my phone to see that I got a text from Aster.

A: Hey Jack. You wanna have a little fun?  
J: What u thinkin?  
A: U know how that nerd, Elsa, is back  
J: yeah what about her  
A: Wanna do like we did in the old times? Show everyone who's boss  
Should I? I mean, it's not like I still love her. And besides, she deserves it after what she did to me. But then a part of me is saying not to. Darn you Anna, why did you have to come in and confuse me. After much thought I finally reply:

J: I'm in  
A: Great! We start tomorrow in school  
J: Perfect

 **Hey guys! So, there's something that I want to start doing in order for me to interact with you guys and you know, just have some fun.**

 **Ok, so, fun fact about me, I love giving love advice. Sure, I've never been in a relationship, however, I like to spread my ideas about love and help people with their love lives. So, if you read my story and actually read my notes at the bottom of every chapter, then I have a little proposition for you.**

 **If you are having trouble with your love life or want to hear my opinions about your situation, tell me in the reviews. I'll PM you my thoughts and hopefully I'll be able to help. You can choose whether or not to listen to my ideas and advice. I hope you'll feel free to tell me your stories. I just love, love. It kinda explains why I am a fanfiction writer. Anyways, yeah. So, if you have a love life and need some thoughts or other people's opinions, then come to me. I'd be happy to help. K, that's it, bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7 Partners

ELSA'S POV

I survived the first week of school...barely. The first day was a disaster. The second day, a little bit better. Each day I cried less than the day before. I'm slowly making progress. Not much at school has changed. It's just like how it was before I left. Actually, it's like I never left. It's just like how it was in the beginning of 10th grade. I had my small group of friends, and my bully. Yup, that's right. The bullies are back. I'm not just talking about Aster and his group and Ursula and hers. No, I'm talking about the guy who was my own personal bully. That's right, Jack Frost. He too bullies me now. Like I said, it's like nothing changed. Today I was at lunch, grabbing my tray of food when, low and behold, Jack Frost comes and trips me. It was humiliating. I cried in the woods once again. Thinking, how could this horrible person be the guy I once loved? The boy I still love. It hurts that he treats me like he used to. Like all of our nice memories disappeared from his mind. That I am nothing to him anymore.

Senior year and I am stuck in my own sorrow about the person I love, forgetting about me. What's worse is that most of my classes are with him. Luckily, some are just with him, not with him and Tooth so I don't have to see them sucking face all the time. However, just seeing him causes my heart to ache. It's slowly starting to hurt less, however, I have a feeling that the pain will never subside. That no matter how much time passes, I'll always feel a twinge of pain every time I think of, see, or hear Jack. I love him too much, so much that my love will never fade.

Sometimes I wonder if my love will ever dissipate because of my hatred. However, I know that even that is impossible. I love him too much. However, I hate what he's become. I understand his anger and his sorrow, however, I hate that he has reverted back to his original self. He's fallen into the trap called popularity. He wears his mask that hides all emotion. His mask that hides his true self. The self I fell in love with. He looks at others, no longer with curiosity, but with disgust. He looks at me, and just sees a nerd. I also hate to say, that it's all my fault. If I didn't leave, he wouldn't be the way he is now. I'm sorry Jack.

Today, a whole new bunch of students came in. They came from a place far away from here called Berk. I even became friends with two of them. The others, however, went into Jack's group. As I sat on one of the stage steps in music, listening to music, I felt someone grab me from behind. I yelped and looked back to see my new friend, Hiccup. "Hiccup! Don't do that! You know I scare easily!," I try to scold him, but a smile appears on my face. Everyone looks at us for a second, but then they go back to their own conversations. "Sorry Elsa, I just couldn't resist," he states. "Where's Astrid?" I ask. Hiccup smiles at the mention of her name. I already know he likes her. Astrid is beautiful. She isn't as pale as me and has more freckles, but she has the same blonde hair in almost the same style. However, despite her looks, she's more like Merida. She's strong and confident. She's fiery and spirited. Little does Hiccup know, she has a slight crush on him. However, I'm not going to say anything, it'll happen when it happens. "She's at try-outs," he states. "Try-outs for what?" I ask. "Archery," he states. "Archery?" I ask. "Yeah, Merida is forcing her to," he says. "Ahhh," I nod my head in understanding.

He comes to sit next to me and leans over to see my screen. "Whatcha listening to?" he asks. "Oh, just something I wrote two years ago. I had to perform it in this class" I answer. "Can I hear?" he asks. I nod and hand him one of my ear buds. He listens to it and smiles. "You're really good," he says to me. I blush. "Thanks," is all I can say. We then somehow get into talks about dragons and how they're real and then we go into deep thoughts about how anything is possible. And at that time, I had forgotten all about my insecurities and problems. I felt like a regular teen. It's times likes this where I realize how great high school is supposed to be and how I only have one more year in it. I'm going to make this year last though.

* * *

JACK'S POV

In the past week, I have gone back to my old ways of bullying, I know it's wrong, but it's the only way to be accepted. To keep my mask on. I've been bullying Elsa, and I know I'm hurting her not only physically, but meant emotionally. Is it wrong that part of me gains pleasure from her pain? Part of me says that she deserves it for what she did to me. That the pain I'm causing her is revenge. That she deserves to feel every ounce of pain I went through. At times, the other part of me tells me to stop. It tells me that she doesn't deserve it. It brings me back to what Anna and Rapunzel were telling me. However, that part always loses to the other.

I was sitting in music with Tooth. She was talking about something. I don't know what. I was too busy looking at Elsa. She was sitting on the stage steps listening to her music. She still looks so beautiful and graceful. My heart still beats for her and the same warmth spreads throughout my body. I can't help but smile, that is until I see one of the new guys come up behind her and scare her. She scolds him, but she's still smiling and laughing. He's laughing as well. That scene used to be Elsa and I. Once upon a December. He sits down next to her and she hands him an earbud. They look close, which is surprising considering he just started school here today. It's not fair. They're laughing and being cute together having fun and enjoying high school life.

I watch as Elsa laughs her beautiful laugh at something he said. It's not fair. That should be me with her. Not him. I should be the one making her laugh. The one making her blush. The one making her smile. That should be me. Not him. Wait, am I jealous? I shouldn't be jealous. I don't even love her, do I? Why is it that watching her laugh with another guy makes me sad? Why does it make me angry? Why does it make my heart ache? I can't believe I'm jealous. I shouldn't be jealous. She doesn't even love me. Or does she? _"You know, she still loves you,"_ darn you Anna. If she loves me, why doesn't she tell me herself? She doesn't love me. If she did, she wouldn't be flirting with that Hiccup guy.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the teacher come in. "Ok class, I have decided that your first project will be a duet. However, though most of you will not enjoy this, I have chosen your partners for you. I have heard all of you sing before and I have paired you up based on how well I think you will sound together. I have posted the groups on the wall here. Please make a line and check your names, then join your partners," she said. Then she walked off the stage, allowing us to look at the sheets. While in line, she gave us a list of requirements. There weren't many. They mostly said that both people had to sing, that you had to do an actual song, and that we would have to perform it to the school. Luckily, I no longer have stage fright.

I stood in line behind Tooth. "Ooooh do you think you and I will get paired up together?" she squealed. "Maybe," I said. "Who am I kidding? Of course we're going to get paired together. We are perfect together." She stated as she hopped up and down and then hugged me. "Yeah" was all I could say as I continued to look at Elsa talking to Hiccup. Deep down, part of me hopes that she's my partner. I remember how beautiful her voice was. I bet its even better now. However, another part of me is hoping that i definitely don't get her. Getting her as a partner means that we will have to get along, talk, and hang out. And honestly, with the way I've treated her and the tension and emotions that both her and I have created, I don't think that making us hang out together would be a very smart idea. As much as I would love it, I feel like there would just be a whole bunch of yelling and tears.

The line slowly moves up and Tooth goes up to check the list. I see her head drop, which is clearly a sign that her and I did not get to be partners. "Awwww, Jackie, we aren't paired up together," she says as she pouts and wraps around my arm. "Who do you have?" I ask. "I got paired up with Aster. She says. Haha, that's funny because Aster made fun of me for taking this class and now he's in it. Plus, he has to do a project with Tooth. I'm actually quite happy about that, considering that that means I won't have to constantly hang out with Tooth. However, if she isn't my partner, then who is. I got up to look at the list and my eyes widen at whose name is next to mine: Elsa Winters. My heart speeds up and my stomach does a little back flip. I want to smile, jump up, and fist bump the air...but then that one part of me begins to tremble in fear and nervousness. Should I tell her? No, I'm going to wait for her to approach me.

I walk away and go to sit back on the stage as I wait and continue watching Elsa and Hiccup go down the line. Am I excited or nervous? Am I happy or scared? I don't know how I feel. But I am just glad to not have to work with Tooth. I should really break up with her, but I'm afraid that if I do, my social status may lower. Ha, who am I kidding? My social status wouldn't lower, hers would. I have Aster. And North. Maybe I'll break up with her today. I know that I definitely don't love her. Sometimes I wonder why I ever asked her out.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

Hiccup and I got in line to check our partners. "Who do you think you'll get?" I asked Hiccup. "I don't know," he said. I smirked. "I bet you'll get partnered up with Astrid," I said, holding her name a little longer than the rest. Hiccup blushed. "Ha, I-I h-highly doubt that," he stuttered. I just giggled. "Sure," I said sarcastically. "So, um, who do you think you'll get paired up with?" he asked me. "Ummm, I honestly have no idea. I'm hoping it's not a guy though. I hope I end up paired with Punzie or something." I said. We looked around the room at all the partnerships. "Well, it looks like the odds of you getting paired up with a guy are pretty high," Hiccup said to me. I grunted. "Don't worry, maybe you'll get paired with me," he said, sticking out his chest and showing off his non-existent muscles. I just laughed at his gesture.

We finally ended up in the front of the line. Hiccup went first and when he read the names, he blushed. "I know who you got," I said with a smirk. He just forced a laugh and walked away. I was next. I looked for my name and then looked at the name next to mine. When I saw the name, I almost fainted. My heart was beating a million miles per hour and I could feel ice begin to form at my fingertips. I walked away and everything around me seemed to slow down. I started getting dizzy and ended up leaning on a desk. After a few moments of my panic attack, I managed to come back to the real world.

I stand up straight and see Hiccup heading my way. "Hey Elsa! You were right, I got Astrid. However, she's not here so I have nothing to do. I was wondering if I can hang with you and your partner," I just nodded, still a bit dazed. "Great! So who's your partner?" he asked. Not noticing my state. I don't reply for a second, trying to find a way to say his name without breaking down. "Elsa?" Hiccup asks, I see his eyes become filled with concern. I mutter his name. "I'm sorry, who?" Hiccup asks again. I look up and take a deep breath, then I finally manage to say it, "Jack Frost."

 **Hey guys, so another chapter has now been made. This one was actually pretty fun to create and it is my longest chapter yet...I think. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and also, the same deal that I made with you guys in my A/N in the last chapter, still applies, so feel free to do whatever. And yup...that's it. So hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and..yeah. Thanks and happy reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 Love

ELSA'S POV

"Jack Frost," I finally said. "Oh really? I heard he was a good singer. Lucky you! However, I also heard that he's like a player, so good luck not falling for whatever tricks he uses to attract girls," he said as he smiled innocently. Oh Hiccup, if only you knew our history. You would know that I've already fallen for him. I just giggle and begin to walk over to where Jack sat. Hiccup followed behind. My heart began to beat faster the closer I got to him. Each step felt like it was going to be the last. My head began going crazy from all of the blood that my heart was pumping. I'm so nervous. I shouldn't be though. He's just another classmate...who you used to date...whose heart you broke...who now bullies you...just another classmate, huh?

After what felt like ages, which was probably only a minute in a half, I arrived to where Jack sat. I cleared my throat. "Ummm, hi. I guess we're partners," I somehow managed to say. I kept my eyes on my shoes, not wanting to see the emotionless Jack that breaks my heart. "Yeah, I guess," he says with no enthusiasm at all. Take that back, there's nothing at all. It's like he's a living corpse. A handsome living corpse. Ugh! Stop it Elsa. Get over him. But I can't. He was my first love. The love of my life.

The tension grew around us. I could tell Hiccup could sense it as well. He gave me the _I'm gonna go. This has gotten awkward for me_ face. I gave him the _Please don't leave me alone_ face. However, he still left, leaving just me, Jack, and the fog of tension. "So, ummm, should we decide on a song, or..." I started. However, Jack wasn't listening. He was probably in his own world, avoiding me.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I saw Elsa begin coming my way with that Hiccup guy. My heart began pounding. My body began to fill with nervousness, or maybe it was excitement. Elsa finally reached me and I could already feel the tension around us. "Ummmm, hi, I guess we're partners," she said as she looked down at her shoes. I wish she would look at me with her beautiful blue eyes so that I could see the eyes of the girl I love. Ugh! I need to move on. She doesn't love me anymore. What Anna said is all a lie. I'm obviously not hurting her if I see her laughing with this Hiccup dude. She doesn't need me and I don't need her.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. The tension was so thick that you could almost see it. Hiccup looked uncomfortable, which I assume, is why he left. I watched him leave and felt my heart begin to beat faster. I can't tell if I'm happy that he left us alone, or nervous that we are alone. In a way, I'm happy about it. This means that I can finally talk to her. The girl of my dreams. My one and only love. The girl who left me. Left without saying goodbye. I'm so hurt and angry at her, however, seeing her again, I begin to feel the love and happiness that I felt before. Ugh! Stop it Jack! Push that love deep down to the bottom of your heart. She doesn't love you anymore, so why should you stay hung up on her. The bell rings and I am snapped out of my thoughts.

I see Elsa's disappointed face and realize that I didn't hear a single word she said. I know how much school and grades mean to her, they mean a good amount to me as well. I guess I should've tried to cooperate and work on the project instead of zoning out. "My house, 7:00" I simply state. She opens her mouth to say something, but I just walk away from her. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

"My house, 7:00" Jack states. I open my mouth to protest or to agree, (I don't know which one I was going to choose) however, no words come out of my mouth. He walks away and I am left alone. I go to grab my stuff, say bye to Hiccup, and head home. When I get home, I walk upstairs and go to my bedroom. I close the door behind me and flop onto my bed. " _My house, 7:00. 7:00"_ his invite repeats in my head. I'm excited, yet nervous. This doesn't mean anything, he just wants to work on the project together. He doesn't love you anymore. This does not mean anything.

I grab my phone, put my earbuds in, turn on the music, and lay down on my bed. Closing my eyes and letting the rhythm engulf me.

* * *

7:00. I look at myself in the mirror one last time. I'm wearing a light blue lace dress that goes down to my knees and has a black belt, some black leggings, black converse, and a blue flower in my hair. My hair is in its usual braid and I'm wearing blue eye shadow. Why am I getting all dressed up? This isn't a date you idiot. I mentally slap myself, but then decide to just stay with the clothes I'm wearing. I don't want to change again.

I walk downstairs and see Anna and Kristoff together on the couch watching Fantasia 2000. "I'm heading out now," I say. "Ok, bye. Call me if something happens. Love you!" Anna says. "Love you too," I tell her. Then I head out and to my car. The drive to Jack's house goes by too fast and before I know it, I'm at his door. I take a deep breath and knock on his front door.

The door opens and Jenny peaks her head out. She smiles when she sees me. "Elsa!" she yells in excitement. She swings the door open and runs out to give me a hug. "I've missed you" she tells me. I smile. "I missed you too," I state as I return her hug. We release and she leads me inside. "Hello Elsa! Haven't seen you in a while. I never got a chance to offer you my condolences." Mrs. Frost says as she gives me a hug. "It's good to see you Mrs. Frost," I say as I return her hug. "I'll get Jack for you," she says as she heads up stairs. "Why did you and my brother break up?" Jenny asks. I freeze, not knowing how to answer the question. "Ummmm well...its ummm...complicated," I state. "Oh, well you don't have to tell me now," she says as she smiles up at me. "However, if I'm being honest, I like you a lot better than Tooth," she states. I chuckle slightly at this. "I wish you and my brother would get back together," she states again and smiles. I smile back. "I don't think that will happen anytime soon," I say. "Do you still love my brother?" she asks. Once again, I freeze.

"I-" luckily I am cut off by Mrs. Frost. "Jack's upstairs waiting for you. Have fun!" she smiles at me. I thank her and head upstairs. I remember exactly where Jack's room is. I enter and see him sitting crisscross on his bed. "Ummm hi," I begin. "Hey," he replies. "So, ummmm, should we get started?" I ask. He nods and gestures for me to sit down. "So, ummmm, what song do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged. "Ok then how about we look up some duets" I pulled out my laptop and began to look up songs.

Suddenly I am snapped out of my thoughts by Jack beginning to speak. "Why did you leave?" he asked, I could hear a bit of anger and hurt in his voice. Only a little. "I had to, for my own sake," I answered. "Your own sake?" he questioned. I took a deep breath. "After my parents died, I felt like my world had crumbled to pieces. I couldn't stop crying. Everywhere I went, everything I saw, heard, smelled, touched. Everything reminded me of them. Everything made me cry. And I just couldn't live in that kind of hell. I needed to leave in order to get away from the past and get over my parent's death. At the time it seemed like the best thing to do," I answered. I continued looking at the ground, expecting to be yelled at. But instead, he asked another question. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked. "I knew that they would just try to talk me out of it. I almost didn't even tell Anna until she caught me packing." I stated. "Yeah, but why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say goodbye? I was your boyfriend, I thought you loved me. Why didn't you say goodbye to me? Why didn't you even tell me?" Jack's voice was getting louder as his anger began to come up.

I stayed silent for a moment. Trying to figure out why I didn't tell him. Why I didn't say goodbye. The answer to his questions. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said with more aggression. "WHY ELSA!" He screamed. "Because I didn't know how!" I finally answered. "I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't want to have to look you in the eyes and tell you that I was leaving. I didn't want to break you heart. I didn't want to lose you. I though that if I didn't tell you, if I didn't say goodbye, then that would mean that you would still be mine." I answered. "I'm sorry. I was selfish and didn't think about you or any of our friends," I stated. I could feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"I thought you loved me Elsa. I thought that you would've loved me enough to say goodbye. To call me, text me even. I thought you at least loved me enough to tell me you were going to leave!" Jack raised his voice again. I could tell he was angry and my anger was just feeding off of his. "I DO LOVE YOU JACK!" I screamed out. "I've loved you since the 6th grade. You are the only guy I've ever truly loved," I stated. Tears began flowing down my face. "If you love me as much as you say you do, the why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked again. "I told you already," I stated. "No, if you loved me as much as you did, you would've had the heart to say goodbye," he said. "Fine, you want to know the real reason I didn't say goodbye?"

"I didn't say goodbye because I didn't think I'd need to. I knew that I would return in a year and figured that you would be here when I get back. I thought that _you_ would love me enough to wait for me to come back. I thought that you loved me enough to forgive me, to understand why I left, and to continue loving me when I returned." I stated. My volume rose near the end of my reason. "I thought you loved me," I say.

"I did love you Elsa! I've loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you. I thought you were _the one_. My true love. The girl I would marry. The future mother of my children. I loved you so much-" He's lying. "If you loved me as much as you said you did, then you wouldn't have been able to move on so easily. You don't love me and you know it. I don't believe a single word you just said. You never loved me. You moved on! I couldn't move on from you Jack. I loved you so much that I just couldn't love anyone but you. I come back thinking that you would be the same way, just to see you sucking face with Tooth!" Tears were flooding out of my eyes. Anger, sadness, pain, all of them were coarsing through my veins. I felt my powers begin to leak and before I knew it, a giant blizzard was created in Jack's room.

Jack somehow managed to stop the storm with his powers. "Remember what Pabbi said. These powers that you gave me, they're because of true loves kiss. I do love you Elsa. I didn't want to admit it, but I know that I still have feelings for you. I know you love me too." Jack stated. "Pabbi was wrong," I stated. Jack looked a bit taken back. "If my powers are transferable because of true loves kiss, then Kristoff and Eugene would have Anna and Rapunzels powers as well. You didn't gain your powers because of true loves kiss. You gained them because my powers were so strong and out of control that they just happened to be past on to you," I stated. "You can't go against what Pabbi said, he-" "I'm not" I interrupted. "I talked to Pabbi once after you got your powers. I asked him why Kristoff and Eugene didn't get powers as well. He said that it's possible that it wasn't because of true loves kiss, but because my magic is so powerful that it could no longer just be contained in my body alone and therefore, found another host that could contain some of the magic." I stated. Jack looked shocked.

"You see Jack, you didn't love me and don't love me. You're not my true love. All of the facts are there," I state and then begin to walk out. "Look, even if you don't love me, I still love you. I know that I will be able to move on, but just know that you'll always have a place in my heart," after that I walked out of his room and his house and went back home.

 **I'm back again. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I took forever to update. I've just been really busy and I mean reaaaaaaaallllyyy busy. With school and then my new job, plus family, ugh life is busy. So...yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not very long, but still contains a lot of emotion. Not enough to make you cry though. So...yeah, ummmm happy reading!**


	9. Shy love note

Ok, so I recently got a review on my story _Shy Love_ that said that the person who sent the review, reported me for violating the rules and that they are ashamed of my story. They pretty much said that my story sucked and is crap. Well my question to you guys who have always been so nice to me and have followed my stories, how did I violate the rules? I'm pretty sure the plot is my own since a lot of the stuff that happened in that story is based off of my life. Also, I did put a disclaimer...I think...saying that I don't own the characters. Yeah, I understand that my story might not be the best and I could've written it better, but come on. I was in middle school when I wrote that.

Also, if u don't like my story...person who is unknown because they were using a guest account...DONT READ IT! U don't have to be all mean and tell me what I already know. If u don't like it, just go read someone else's or create your own. Like seriously, I don't care if u think it's bad. I had an idea in my head and I decided to share it.

anyways, thank u to all of u who have been supportive of me and my stories. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but life has just been so busy. I only put this message up because the review really irked me. So sorry that this is not an update to the story, but I am writing a new chapter, so I should update in the next couple of months. Thanks guys!


End file.
